Say What?
by neeqlexy
Summary: Kid and Maka go on a date. Of course, it's up to Soul to spy on them. But hey, what could possibly go wrong? SoMa one-shot.


**Say What?**

"Wait, let me get this straight," Soul paused, recollecting his thoughts, "Kid? You said Kid, right?" Maka huffed, rolling her eyes with impatience. "Yes, Kid," she was scrubbing the dishes and loading them into the dish washer, "I believe I've repeated it several times."

There was another long pause. "Wait, Kid? As in Death the Kid?" Soul repeated. Maka let out a frustrated sigh, slammed the dish washer shut, then turned around swiftly. "Yes, Kid! He's picking me up at eight tomorrow for dinner," she explained, "we're just going out as friends, Soul." Soul gaped for a couple seconds… then burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

After a mission the other day, Kid had very suspiciously pulled Maka aside, leaving an ever-so-curious Soul and a nosy Black Star peeping around the corner.

_"Why is Kid asking Maka out so suddenly?"Tsubaki wondered out loud with Liz and Patti, watching from the sidelines._

_"I think his dad's been bothering him about getting married and girlfriends and stuff," Liz muttered uninterestedly, finding her nails more fascinating than this whole situation, "so he set out on this quest to find a symmetrical girlfriend. And I think Maka was top of the list."_

_Tsubaki sweat dropped at the sight before her. Kid was talking as a light blush reached Maka's cheeks and her hands were fidgeting behind her back. Soul had a confused expression on his face, and Black Star was just staring. 'I'm kinda worried about how Soul will act about this.'_

Maka sent a book flying towards Soul's laughing head. He doubled back, his nose bleeding uncontrollably. "What the hell, Maka!" the laughter stopped, and he was wiping the blood from his nose. She smirked, "you deserved it. I don't see what's so funny."

He got up and dusted his hands off, "Well first of all, why would anyone want to go out with a girl like you" - he ducked, avoiding another hurling book - "and second of all, Kid? Since when did you like him? You could've told me, stupid."

"I don't like him in that way," her face was beginning to get red again, "I told you. We're just going as friends." She wiped her hands with a dish rag and made her way past Soul, out of the kitchen. The boy followed her out.

He snorted, "Sure. Alright. Have fun at your _date_."

"It's not a date, Soul!" she slammed the door to her room, leaving a muttering and sort-of-in-a-pissy-mood-for-some-reason Soul.

X.X" …

Eight o'clock the next day came sooner than later the next day. Soul was sprawled across the couch, flipping through the channels of the TV lazily. The door bell rung suddenly, acting as a reminder of Maka's upcoming "friendly get together."

"I'll get it," Maka stormed out of the room, pausing before the door and turning towards Soul, "How do I look?"

The meister was wearing her hair down ( which Soul saw on very rare occasions), with a small pigtail hanging neatly on each side. Her dress was a dark purple, spaghetti strapped and ending right above her knees. She wore a beaded bracelet on each wrist, and light pink lip gloss.

Soul felt disgust and a warm feeling mixing together and boiling at the pit of his stomach. _Why doesn't she ever dress this nice around me?_ He pushed the thought away, "Whatever." He averted his attention back to the TV.

"Soul! this is serious. I -I've never been asked out by a guy before. And I want to look nice," pink tinted her cheeks as she fiddled with her dress. Soul exhaled exasperatedly. "You look fine."

Her face lightened up a little, and after fixing her hair one last time, she opened the door. "Hey, Kid," she smiled.

"Good evening, Maka," he had arrived just at eight, naturally, "you look beautiful." He admired her symmetry. Soul gagged inwardly with distaste.

"Bye Soul!" Maka shouted before the door slammed shut.

It was quiet. Too quiet for Soul's liking. He let out a long breath, then sunk his face in a pillow. _'This is so uncool,' _he thought before grabbing the phone and dialing Black Star.

X.X"…

"Why're we doing this again?" Black Star was riding on the back of Soul's motorcycle, coming to a complete stop in front of a local burger joint.

"Just to mess with Maka," Soul muttered, quiet annoyed that he didn't know why they were doing this himself, "yeah. Just to mess with Maka."

Black Star shot him a look, thinking that his best friend had lost it completely. "I can't believe someone as god like as me is going along with this!" the blue haired boy shouted from behind the bush they were crouched behind, flailing his arms around and making a big scene.

"Shut up!" Soul tackled the loud mouth down, rustling the leaves of their ever-so-exclusive hiding place.

"Did you hear something," Maka asked Kid as they walked up to the entrance of the burger place they were going to eat at. Kid had seen the two idiots obviously blowing their cover from a bush a yard away. But he chose to brush it off, mentally shaking his head at those morons, "No. Not at all."

Soul wacked his best friend at the side of his head hard. "You idiot! Do you want to blow out cover?!" he whispered sharply.

"I don't understand why we're doing this. I mean, I'm curious too, but not this curious. And besides, it's not like you like -" Black Star's eyes widened in complete realization. Everyone amongst their friends had known that Maka and Soul had a thing besides the two themselves and the incredibly dense Black Star. Poor Tsubaki, having to like someone like him.

"YOU LIKE MAKA?! -" Soul clamped a hand over the boy's mouth, "I do not!"

His best friend ran his tongue against the hand, Soul jumping back in disgust. "Soul-chan likes Maka, Soul-chan likes Maka!" Black Star chanted as he danced around in circles.

"Will you just shut the hell up. I do not like her. She's my meister. Now let's go, they're inside," He darted away, leaving a snickering Black Star trailing behind. _'Totally uncool.'_

X.X"…

"No way!" Maka exclaimed as her and Kid burst into laughter, seated at booth in the far corner. Soul scowled, adjusting the collar on the waiter attire he and Black Star were wearing. Don't ask how they got it.

"What now?" The blue haired boy asked, eying the steaming burger a waitress was carrying as she walked by. "I don't know," Soul said after a long pause, earning a disapproving look from his best friend. They were hiding behind some plants that were sprawled around the area.

"So what now?" The two were surprised to hear the same question coming from a more feminine voice close to them. They both looked over to see Liz and Tsubaki crouched behind the same plate, a ways next to them.

"What the hell? Tsubaki?" Black Star raised his eyebrows. The two girls turned their heads slowly, Liz's face turning red with embarrassment and Tsubaki waving hesitantly. "What're you two doing here?" Soul asked.

"Well, Liz wanted to spy on -"

"That doesn't matter. What're you two doing here?"

"Well, Soul wanted to spy on -"

"Basically we wanted to mess up Maka and Kid's date," Soul interrupted.

"Y-Yeah. Same," Liz whispered back, furrowing her eyebrows. Customers sitting at surrounding tables stared oddly at the four people crouching behind plants.

"Can I help you with something?" A waitress asked the crouching four, sweat dropping and smiling uneasily.

"No, we're good," Soul swatted her away with his hand, eyes not bothering to look up, still trained on the couple sitting in the booth.

Just when the waitress was about to walk away, Soul came up with an idea. "Actually, can you bring some clam chowder over to that booth over there. And say that the dude ordered it for the girl. I'll pay extra."

As the boy dug through his pocket, Black Star asked, "Why clam chowder?"

"Yeah, why clam chowder?" Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Maka hates clam chowder," Soul handed the money to the waitress, who then stormed away, "and she especially hates it when dudes order for girls on dates."

After a while of "observing" the couple, Black Star decided to order some fries, and was now munching away on their spot on the carpeted floor. Tsubaki eventually joined in, now and then checking on Liz and Soul, who were still acting like complete creepers. She smiled to herself, grabbing a fry and averting her gaze back to her blue haired crush.

Liz perked up in realization, "Hold on just a second! Where did Patty go?"

The white haired boy turned to her, crimson eyes dancing with confusion. Just then, they heard a clatter from the other side of the room. "BOOM BOOM BOOM, PEW!" Patty had retrieved her stuffed giraffe, and was now playing with it around the extremely annoyed customers. The manager tried to kick her out, but she shot him a deathly stare that made everyone look away and back off.

"Patty!" Liz called for her sister, but it was too late. She had backed into a table, knocking over a steaming hot cup of hot coco spilling onto a passing by waiter. The waiter tripped over a table cloth, landing viciously onto a passing by dish cart. The cart rolled away, heading straight for the waitress holding the clam chowder on a silver platter.

"Hey, what's Patty doing here?" Maka had turned around, eyes focused on her crazy friend. Then, silver hair and wide crimson eyes had caught her eye.

"Soul?!" Maka stood up, the cart hit the waitress, and the clam chowder was sent flying in the air - landing perfectly on Maka's head. The weapon stood up, his eyes wide with terror. The whole restaurant seemed to freeze, Kid gaping from where he was sitting. Black Star burst into laughter, leaving a worried Tsubaki and a surprised Liz.

"You have got to be kidding me."

X.X"…

Kid dropped Maka off at her apartment, the girl apologizing frantically before retreating into her home. Black Star and the rest of the group had parted, leaving a scared out of his skin Soul to drive home alone. As he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to find his meister already showered and sitting on the couch.

He sighed tiredly. "Alright, I'm ready to die," he dropped his keys on the counter, prepared for the wrath that was coming for him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" She shouted, seething with anger. The weapon bravely sat on the couch next to her, not even flinching when the famous Maka Chop was thrown at him.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, rubbing the back of his head. The girl held her piercing stare, before leaning exasperatedly on the back of the couch. Soul looked back to find that tears brimmed the tip of her eyes, his gaze softening tenfold.

"I can't believe this," she covered her face with her eyes, "my first date. Ruined." She tried to push back the sadness. She was stronger than this, she knew it. But sometimes, she just had to be a normal person like everyone else. Not Maka the Meister, the girl that had defeated the Kishin and saved Death City, but Maka the Teenage Girl.

"Maka," Soul started, reaching a hand out to his friend. She pushed his arm away, turning to her side, away from him. "You don't understand," her voice was soft now, "no one would ever like a girl like me. I'm flat chested and unappealing. I'm not like Blaire or Tsubaki or Liz or Patti …I'm just me."

There was a long pause, Soul looking down at the floor boards.

"You're right."

Maka sunk further into the couch.

"You're flat chested, have a horrible temper, bossy, a major book worm…"

Flinch. Flinch. Flinch.

"And you're not like Blaire or Tsubaki or Liz or Pattie."

Silence.

"Because you're better."

She shifted a little, looking over at Soul.

"You're smart, a great friend, the best meister a weapon could have, … and cute," he coughed awkwardly, "in your own way."

Her eyes widened as a small blush crept up to her weapon's cheeks, his gaze averting anywhere but her.

"And if no guy wants you, then I'm fine with that. Because then," he leaned in closer, his strong build towering over the tiny girl, "you'd be _all mine_."

He touched his lips lightly on Maka's, both their eyes closing gently. It was magical, butterflies floating around each of their stomach's. After a second, they parted, a warm feeling overwhelming the both of them. The girl flushed a deep, deep crimson, realizing what she had just done.

Pulling a book out of nowhere, she Maka Chopped him harder than ever before, sending him flying across the couch.

He sat up, rubbing the tender spot on his head. "What the hell was that fo-" suddenly, she tackled him into a hug, making him forget what he was going to say, a light pink tinting his tan cheeks.

"You're so stupid, Soul," she smiled, snuggling her face closer into his chest. "So very stupid."

End.

**A/N: Review! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
